As a liquid ejecting head, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-184660 discloses a recording head for an inkjet printer having a plurality of head units (unit heads) aligned in a width direction (width dimension) of a recording sheet.
The conventional liquid ejecting head described above has a circuit board (transmission substrate) electrically connected to the plurality of head units. The circuit board is mounted upright in a case that accommodates the plurality of head units. The head units are arranged on opposing sides of the circuit board with respect to a direction orthogonal to a surface of the circuit board. A wiring member (flexible cable) extends from each head unit toward the circuit board, and a distal end of each wiring member is connected to the circuit board.
Two metal plates are disposed one on either side of the circuit board so as to be separated from the circuit board. The two metal plates serve to reinforce the overall rigidity of the liquid ejecting head. These plates can suppress deformation in the head caused by heat when the wiring members are fixed to the circuit board by thermocompression bonding, for example.